


Don't Mess With The Dragon

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Spanish Translation, Translation Available, idk how to tag, the Verkwan is lowkey but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Junhui tried to warn them. Really. He did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my AFF under omona-mark! (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1164550/)
> 
> Spanish | Español translations available here: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/B68oe0LhDy (Thank you, Mabi_xo27!)

Wen Junhui was equally feared and despised throughout the halls of Pledis University. 

Feared, because many of the male students have told the tales of their mistakes when it came to Junhui. The Chinese boy had a slim, lithe body and a flower boy face that hardly smiled; it masked his numerous martial arts training that could probably kill a man, but even without so, it was glaringly obvious that he wasn’t one to be messed with. He was in many ways, ice personified— cold enough to hurt you if you weren’t careful enough. 

So despite being a new student, and a foreign transferee at that, the usual campus bullies stayed away from Junhui after a few encounters. One of the many stories floating about involved how one of the brutes tried to grab at Junhui’s thin wrist in an attempt to shake some lunch money out of him, only to get his face planted on the floor a few seconds later. 

Junhui just walked away, throwing a few coins on his face for good measure. 

Despised, because well, he was new and young. A bit too pretty, and because he was overall just better than everybody else and knew it. It got people thinking, how could a newbie such as himself even dare to walk the halls as if he owned it and even earn himself some stupid title like The Dragon? It was probably even more infuriating to think that as much as they hated the idea, they couldn’t do anything about it. Such badmouthed rumors spread like wildfire around the campus.

Nonetheless, he wasn’t all that bad.

At least, that’s what the rest of the student body thinks because if Junhui was such a terrible person, there was no way he could have landed himself a sugar-sweet boyfriend such as Xu Minghao. The latter was the school’s resident sweetheart along with popular names like Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin, and Kwon Soonyoung. Everybody fawned over his doe eyes and soft-spoken voice, along with his amazing dance talent and general golden heart. 

Basically, Minghao was Junhui’s opposite. So, it seemed weird for the bystanders who didn’t know them personally to notice how Junhui was integrated in Minghao’s own group of friends, all of which were good people, great people even, the nicest around town. So, really, unless Junhui was secretly threatening Minghao and his group of friends for their company, then he couldn’t have been that bad. He smiled around them, sometimes. Still not enough around other people, but it was something. 

The thing with being a feared figure is that sooner or later, someone would be stupid enough to attempt to overthrow whoever’s on top.

Junhui knew this too, because it was one day during lunch when he noticed a group of students— all a year or two higher than himself— eyeing him in the cafeteria. They were a familiar group, Junhui mused to himself, probably one of the ones he’s had to deal with in the past. What was new this time, however, was that they weren’t particularly staring at him. Rather, they were glaring daggers at Minghao, who seemed oblivious as he chewed on his sandwich.

He nudged the brunette, “hey, Haohao.”

“Don’t call me that,” Minghao replied without missing a beat. Junhui noticed his eyes dart towards the group by the corner, the same one he noticed, and then back towards his sandwich. “Don’t you think they’ve learned by now?”

“They’re looking at you,” Junhui whined in a childlike voice— Jihoon sent him a judgmental look from across the table and muttered a small ‘how the hell are you feared’, which was nothing new, and which he promptly ignored. “I won’t be able to stand it if they hurt you because of me.”

Minghao shrugged, “I don’t think they’ll be that stupid enough to try again. Remember last month?”

Junhui did remember last month. 

Last month was when the first attacks that weren’t directed towards Junhui himself happened. It was initiated against Mingyu and Hansol; which was stupid enough in itself, because after Junhui caught the guy who trashed the two's gym bag and locker, Seungkwan made sure to unleash his own twist of hell on him too. There was screaming. Lots of screaming. He also remembered feeling extremely guilty and sulked for a few days over how he was creating problems for the group. 

“It’s not your fault,” Seungcheol had consoled him gently after Junhui had successfully roundhouse kicked the guy onto the floor, right after Seungkwan’s rant. Seungcheol wasn’t sure which one was scarier, either. “Some guys just don’t think about who they’re messing with. Most are too cowardly to face you themselves, too.”

At that, he sent a dirty look towards the boy named Taejin, who was lying sprawled on the floor, a bit beaten up but not bloody. 

“M-m-mistake,” Taejin wheezed out. “Stupid mistake. It w-was a dare. A bet.”

Somehow, Junhui didn’t really believe that.

“You,” Wonwoo had then said, kicking at the boy’s legs lightly. “And everybody else you’re with, man, you should really just stay away. Don’t look for trouble, because Junhui’s definitely not.”

Taejin nodded weakly, “lesson learned, d-don’t mess with Wen J-Junhui.” 

Junhui scoffed at that, “don’t mess with me? You know what else you should imprint onto your brain?”

He motioned towards Minghao, beckoning the boy closer. The shorter boy followed reluctantly after being pushed forward by Chan, dispatching himself from where he was leaning on the wall with the rest of the guys and planting himself next to Junhui’s side. Junhui smiled a bit, but it felt menacing to the scared Taejin, who looked back and forth between the two of them in horror.

“This guy,” Junhui drawled, slinging his arm across Minghao to bring him closer. “Don’t mess with this guy, or you’re in for some real trouble. Hurt him and you're dead.”

“Your boyfriend,” Taejin whispered. “Of course, of course.”

“Do you think that’s all—“

Minghao sighed softly, interrupting his answer by shaking Junhui’s arm off. He tugged on Junhui’s arm as it fell back to his side, giving a small smile.

“C’mon, Junhui, no need to scare him.”

Taejin had stared at Minghao as if he was an angel who descended from heaven when Junhui easily walked away from the poor boy. Seungkwan had screamed one last thing before being pulled away by a laughing Hansol, who was surprisingly the most relaxed during the entire happening, intertwining their fingers together in an attempt to calm the Jeju boy down. Mingyu shrugged it off too, only offering to mock Taejin by sticking his tongue out at him. The rest of the boys followed without question. 

Junhui looked back at the memory with a new feeling of worry now, because the shady group still continued to stare at Minghao. One of them looked eerily like Taejin. Maybe an older brother looking for revenge? Maybe it was Taejin’s group? He wasn’t really sure anymore. He’s lost count over the year and few months he's been around, even though he never really went looking for trouble, it’s just his face and reputation and now Minghao might be involved and—

“Hey,” Minghao said, breaking Junhui’s thoughts. “Relax. I won’t get hurt.”

“I know, but still.”

When Junhui got a call from Minghao’s phone later that day, he knew something had to be wrong. Mainly because if there was anything he was sure of, it was how Minghao absolutely hated phone calls and would always choose to text unless things were important; he hardly ever worried too much about things, which meant nothing was ever that important to merit a call. He seemed fine when they saw each other just earlier that day, separating at the school gates once classes ended.

“Hello?” Junhui answered quickly.

“We’ve got your boy,” an unfamiliar voice came on the other end. “Come alone and face us, Dragon.” 

Junhui rolled his eyes at the nickname, “You have Minghao. Sure thing. Where?”

“Behind the school basketball court. Better hurry up before we mess with this cutie’s face.”

“I’m warning you, don’t lay a hand on him.”

“Oh yeah? And who’s gonna stop me?“

The line died right after, and Junhui shook his head, making his way to the said location. Really. He tried to warn them. He was sure every sole person in the university has heard him when it came to not messing with Minghao— to not even try to touch Minghao— but some people just never learned, maybe. He really didn’t want it to be like this. He wasn’t a bad person, if he had to admit. He definitely wasn’t the strongest either. He was an avid believer of self defense, not plain violence. Not that anybody else but his friends knew that.

Junhui was barely out of breath when he finally reached the basketball courts, casually swinging the gate that led to the back.

The sight was actually a lot more than what he expected.

“Took you long enough, Dragon,” Minghao said, emphasizing the last word sarcastically. He stood at the center of the small area, panting just a little. He wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand, which made Junhui notice how there were small blood stains on his arm and uniform— and not a single scratch was on his face, of course. 

"I knew you could handle it. Besides, I've been in too much of these."

Around the brown haired boy were five boys— no, maybe seven? Junhui couldn't tell how many of them were in the pile by the corner— all lying on the ground. Some were knocked out unconscious with their bodies haphazardly on top of each other. One or two were struggling to keep their eyes open, though their nose and lips were bleeding, and it looked like they couldn't exactly get up either. All of those still conscious had a newfound look of respect and fear on their faces, and Junhui realized that for once, it wasn't directed towards himself, but at Minghao. The latter followed Junhui's trail of sight and let out a loud sigh.

Minghao began to walk over to one of the guys near the center, lightly stepping over a body, and bent down to pick something up. 

He held up his phone and mumbled something about it having a scratch, pouting.

Junhui followed after him, not exactly subtle about how he may have accidentally stepped on someone's hand. Right at their feet was the guy Junhui figured gave him the call earlier; even with a growing black eye and a busted up lip, his face was still a familiar one, and Junhui realized easily enough that he was the one who glared at them the most. Also, judging by how his arm was bent at an unnatural angle behind him, he was probably the first who attempted to handle Minghao violently. On a normal basis, the thought would have made his blood boil, but this time he just chuckled as the guy groaned.

"I did warn you."

"Are you done admiring their faces?" Minghao said from beside him, dusting off whatever dirt got on his uniform before frowning at Junhui. "You could have at least tried to help."

Junhui grinned teasingly, pulling Minghao closer by the waist because he can and he liked to abuse how Minghao allows it.

"I knew you had it all under control," he replied back cheekily, leaning in to peck at Minghao's still frowning lips to make him smile. It worked, a little. "Remember when you almost broke my arm when we first met?"

"You patted my hair," Minghao grumbled under his breath. "You asked for it."

"Jisoo said you were nice."

"I am nice."

Junhui glanced at the bodies around them one last time, "sure you are. And they call me the scary one."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt I saw somewhere before but I can’t find where I originally saw it so I googled it and ended up with this link instead so here you go: http://whitecatgeek.tumblr.com/post/146707527320/my-ultimate-otp
> 
> This is a nice alternate universe. I might use it again.
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
